The little orange kitten and the boy
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Bontenmaru terpaksa menghilangkan seluruh senyumannya semenjak kehilangan mata kanannya, yang berakhir membuat dirinya dibuang oleh kedua orang tua-nya. Pada suatu hari dimana hujan turun dengan deras, ia menemukan seekor kucing berbulu oranye kekuningan. Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Bontenmaru? Dan... apakah ia akan mendapatkan senyumannya kembali?


**A/N: Yes! Another SenBasara fict lagi! Siapa lagi kalau bukan tentang OTP (hampir) semua fans Sengoku Basara (khususnya para Fujoushi): DateSana! Yep, Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura! Wokey, kali ini, ga pake acara-acara BL karena di sini Masamune masih '–chan' *menatap anata dengan tatapan if-you-know-what-I-mean*. OK, daripada kepanjangan gara-gara notes, langsung aja tancep ke disclaimer, warnings dll. Yuk!**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara© Capcom**

**Warnings: OOC, Typo luput dari eagle eye *ugh*, AU modern world~**

**Rating: T for blood. Meski awalnya pengennya K+ ._.**

**Genre: (Pure) Friendship and Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

* * *

Siang Kota Sendai yang seharusnya terik, panas dan bising hari ini menjadi gelap, dingin dan ramai, meski yang membuatnya ramai bukanlah suara klakson kendaraan ataupun perbincangan orang-orang di koridor jalan, melainkan oleh suara deru hujan deras yang sudah berlangsung sejak sejam yang lalu. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala terang untuk memudahkan pengguna jalan melihat kondisi sekitar mereka yang gelap, meski hanya sedikit membantu mereka yang menggunakan kendaraan roda empat atau lebih dan pastinya, tidak melindungi mereka dari guyuran hujan. Pejalan kaki sih santai saja, kecuali mereka yang tidak memiliki payung atau tidak memakai jas hujan, harus berlari cepat menerobos hujan untuk sampai ke tempat teduh.

Salah satunya adalah seorang bocah lelaki berusia tujuh tahun yang hanya bermodalkan ransel sekolah kecilnya untuk melindungi tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup diguyur hujan dan menggigil diterpa angin sedingin es, menurut anak itu. Tetesan air hujan mengalir turun dari kepala hingga kakinya, yang dari ujung rambut ke aspal. Sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui, sebenarnya terdapat banyak tempat berteduh seperti atap toko, terminal dan pepohonan yang sengaja ditanam oleh pemerintah di pinggir jalan. Heran, kenapa bocah cilik ini tidak mau berteduh dulu sejenak sampai hujan ini berhenti atau minimalnya, jadi gerimis?

Suara kecipak genangan air terdengar begitu terinjak oleh kakinya. Gambaran wajah si bocah terpantul di permukaan air yang bergelombang kecil. Rupanya mata kanan bocah ini ditutupi oleh kapas dan dibalut dengan perban putih yang menyelip di antara helai rambut coklat tua-nya. Memangnya, apa yang telah terjadi pada mata kanannya itu?

Terkadang, ia merintih kesakitan di sela sengal nafasnya yang memburu. Apakah disebabkan oleh mata kanan itu? Apakah hujan ini mengefeknya? Atau mungkin kulitnya itu sensitif terhadap apapun yang menyentuhnya?

Ia terus berlari menelurusi koridor, berbelok kanan memasuki area perumahan dan-

"Miaw…"

Bocah itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Suara apa itu? Kucing?" pikir bocah itu.

Sekali lagi, suara 'miaw' itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Ia tidak salah dengar rupanya. Ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan, mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Mata kirinya yang berwarna biru mengkilau bagai batu sapphire menatap sebuah kardus terbalik yang sudah basah di pinggir jalan.

"Miaw…" bunyi kardus itu.

Mana mungkin sebuah kardus yang mungkin kosong bisa bersuara, apalagi suaranya itu 'miaw', bukan?

Dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran, ia berlari kecil dan berjongkok di depan mulut kardus yang terbuka. Bukan main terkejutnya dia saat melihat seekor kucing kecil berbulu oranye kekuningan terang di dalamnya. Sayangnya, hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh debu kelabu tipis. Seutas kalung enam koin atau yang lebih dikenal _Rokumonsen_ melingkar di lehernya. Tubuhnya tidak kalah basah maupun menggigil hebat dari bocah yang menemukannya. Rasa kasihan tersirat dari bocah tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Kucing oranye kecil yang imut menggigil kedinginan dan basah kuyup seperti itu!

Bocah itu mengelus kepalanya, ingin membagi kehangatannya dengan kucing kecil, membuat kucing yang tadi bergemetar hebat sekarang sudah lebih rileks, menandakan ia merasa lebih hangat, terima kasih untuk kehangatan tangan bocah yang sebenarnya basah juga.

**Kling…**

Bunyi yang ditimbulkan dari keenam koin hiasan seutas kalung yang ia gunakan akibat pergerakannya terdengar pelan.

Terdorong oleh rasa kasihan, ia cepat-cepat memasukkan kucing mungil ke dalam tas dan kembali berlari menerobos guyuran hujan setelah menutup mulut ransel.

_**.  
Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents  
A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction  
The Little Orange Kitten and The Boy  
[小さなオレンジ猫と男の子**__**]  
.**_

Sampailah mereka di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang, cukup mewah untuk kelas menengah ke atas. Ia mendatangi sebuah toko hewan di lantai dasar dan disambut ramah oleh seorang kakek. Kakek pemilik toko yang melihat bocah itu basah kuyup langsung memberinya sebuah handuk. Bukannya langsung mengeringkan diri, ia malah mengeluarkan kucing mungil yang ia pungut tadi dari dalam ranselnya dan mengusapkan handuk kering ke tubuh kucing, seperti seorang ibu yang mengeringkan rambut anaknya setelah keramas.

Membuat kakek tersebut tersenyum dan mengambilkan sehelai handuk biru kering lain untuknya. Setelah kedua insan itu kering atau setidaknya, tidak terlalu basah, kakek tersebut memberi si bocah satu set pakaian ganti dan membantunya berganti pakaian. Ia lalu membuatkan segelas coklat hangat untuk si bocah dan semangkuk susu hangat untuk si kucing kecil. Setelah satu teguk coklat hangat, bocah itu menghela nafas lega, begitu juga dengan kucing mungil yang mengeong senang.

Tiba-tiba, kucing itu melompat ke pangkuan si bocah, membuat bocah itu terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan gelasnya. Tetapi bocah itu tidak marah, malah mengelus kucing dengan penuh kasih saying, dibalas dengan dengusan senang dan mahluk tersebut menggesekkan kepala kecilnya ke kain baju anak itu.

Selesai menikmati coklat hangat, anak itu berbaring di kursi panjang, tidur bersama kucing mungil yang bersembunyi di dalam bajunya, dengan kepala menyembul keluar dari leher baju, menyentuh dagu bocah tersebut. Suara dengkuran pelan dari kedua insan terdengar di antara deru hujan deras. Sungguh menenangkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Jarum jam dinding menunjuk angka '5' dan '1'2 saat hujan berhenti, meski kondisi langit masih tetap gelap kelabu. Bunyi bel pintu terdengar menggema di dalam toko disertai dengan seorang pria berambut coklat tua berjalan masuk. Kucing kecil yang menyadari ada pendatang baru langsung bangun dan menggeliat-geliat turun ke dasar baju, berusaha untuk keluar dan menyambut siapapun pria itu. Rasa geli akibat kontak bulu halus dengan perut si bocah menyebabkannya bangun juga.

"Bontenmaru-_sama_," panggil pria itu. Nampaknya ia adalah semacam _caretaker_ bocah bernama Bontenmaru itu. 'Kan mana mungkin ayah memanggil anaknya dengan '-_sama_'?

Sementara balasannya adalah, "Nggh…?" ia membuka matanya perlahan, menguceknya sebelum berkata, "Kojuurou…?"

Yang empunya nama itu malah panik saat menyadari rambut Bontenmaru yang masih basah sedikit. "Bontenmaru-_sama_! Saya 'kan sudah bilang jangan bermain hujan-hujanan!" ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Payung Bontenmaru-_sama_?"

"Tenanglah, Kojuurou. Nanti 'kan tinggal ganti," balasnya menenangkan. "Soal payung… Aku meminjamkannya pada seorang wanita yang lebih membutuhkannya."

Hening sejenak sebelum…

"BONTENMARU-_SAMA_!" Kojuurou yang mendengar bahwa tuan mudanya ini telah berbuat baik demi orang lain sangat terharu dan ia memeluk Bontenmaru dengan sangat erat, dipenuhi kasih sayang.

Namun, momen itu harus dihentikannya saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang menggeliat-geliat di antara mereka. Kojuurou melepaskan pelukan dan kedua tangannya memegang bahu Bontenmaru. Saat hendak menanyakan benda apa yang menggeliat-geliat dalam baju tuan mudanya, benda itu sudah muncul duluan, membuat Kojuurou berhenti dan menahan nafas. Bontenmaru hanya menatapnya datar-datar, meski bisa dikatakan bahwa sorot mata kirinya itu menunjukkan keheranan terhadap _caretaker_-nya ini.

"Oh, iya, Kojuurou," Bontenmaru mengeluarkan kucing dari dalam bajunya, "apakah aku boleh memelihara dia?" dan mengarahkannya ke Kojuurou yang masih diam.

Kojuurou menatap (ngeri) mahluk imut yang bagai buntalan bulu oranye kekuningan di depannya. Sedetik kemudian…

"Hatchi!"

Kojuurou yang malang. Ia bersin.

"Bontenmaru-_kun_," panggil kakek itu, "_jii-san_ tidak yakin kalau memelihara kucing di rumahmu itu ide baik," ia berhenti sebentar karena Kojuurou bersin lagi. "Katakura-_dono_ punya alergi terhadap-"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… hatchi! Ini hanya bersin karena kedinginan. Bontenmaru-_sama_ tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau Anda mau memeliharanya, tidak ada- hatchi! …Masalah…"

"_Hontou ni_, Kojuurou?" sinar matanya menunjukkan betapa senangnya Bontenmaru saat ini.

Kojuurou mengangguk mengiyakan dan Bontenmaru langsung memeluknya bersama si kucing. "_Arigatou_, Kojuurou!" dan disusul oleh 'miaw' si kucing.  
Bontenmaru melepaskan rangkulan dan mengambil ranselnya. "_Jii-san_, aku mau makanan untuk…," ia menatap kucing itu, "untuk Koneko!"

"Koneko? Nama yang bagus, Bontenmaru-_kun_," ia mengelus rambut Bontenmaru sebelum bertolak mengambil satu kilogram makanan kucing. "Ini adalah makanan untuk jenisnya," ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi, "tapi ingat, kucing harus lebih sering makan ikan."

Bontenmaru mengangguk. "_Hai_, _jii-san_! _Arigatou_!" berikutnya berpaling ke Kojuurou, "Ayo, Kojuurou!" ia meletakkan kucing yang kini bernama Koneko di atas kepalanya lalu menenteng kantung berisi makanan kucing dan berlari keluar.

Kojuurou dan kakek itu tertawa pelan.

"Katakura-_dono_, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Kojuurou menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Asal Bontenmaru-_sama_ bisa senang, itu tidak menjadi masalah," jawabnya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Anda karena telah menjaga Bontenmaru-_sama_ selama saya pergi kerja," ia lalu membungkuk hormat.

"_Iie_, _douitashimashite_," kakek itu membalas bungkuk.

Kojuurou pun keluar dari toko hewan dan berjalan menyusul tuan mudanya yang sudah duluan menunggu di depan pintu lift. Bontenmaru melompat untuk memencet tombol naik lift namun gagal karena ia terlalu pendek. Yep, tombol lift ini sengaja dibuat posisinya cukup tinggi agar anak-anak seusianya dan kurang tidak bermain-main dengan tombol lift. Kojuurou tertawa pelan melihat kegigihan tuan mudanya dan ia mengangkat tubuh tuan mudanya, memudahkan Bontenmaru untuk memencet tombol naik lift. Bontenmaru berterima kasih pada _caretaker_-nya dan Koneko mengeong dengan senang, seakan mengatakan hal yang sama pada Kojuurou. Kojuurou tersenyum pada mereka. Lift pun sampai beberapa belas detik kemudian dan Bontenmaru melompat kecil masuk ke dalam lift. Tentu saja Kojuurou tidak melakukan hal yang sama untuk masuk lift. Saat pintu lift tertutup, Kojuurou menekan tombol angka '17' dan lift yang mendapat komando itu langsung naik setelah tertutup sepenuhnya.

**Ting…!**

Lampu menyala kelap-kelip di balik permukaan tombol '17', menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai di destinasi. Pintu lift terbuka perlahan dan setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, mereka berjalan keluar dari lift lalu ke kiri, memasuki lorong yang kiri-kanannya terdapat pintu-pintu kayu dengan teralis besi sebagai tambahan untuk keamanan.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu bernomor '497'. Kojuurou mengambil sebuah kartu dari kantung jasnya dan menempelkannya pada sebuah mesin sensor.

**Pip… Klik!**

Kartu itu berfungsi sebagai kunci untuk membuka kunci kedua pintu rupanya.  
Kojuurou menarik gagang pintu dan mendorongnya. Bontenmaru langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya yang terletak di dekat kamar mandi dan dapur. Kojuurou bergegas mengambilkan handuk yang ia jemur di balkoni untuk Bontenmaru mandi setelah menutup pintu. Tidak seperti anak seumuran Bontenmaru pada umumnya, Bontenmaru sudah terbiasa 'mandiri' alias mandi sendiri. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan _caretaker_ sekaligus orang yang ia anggap sudah seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Mengais sedikit kisah bocah bermata satu itu, ternyata ia ditelantarkan oleh kedua orangtua-nya di tepi jalan setelah kehilangan mata kanannya dan ditemukan oleh Kojuurou keesokan harinya. Kojuurou yang kasihan membawanya ke apartemen dan merawat Bontenmaru hingga sekarang dan seterusnya. Orangtuanya yang mengetahuinya langsung memecat Kojuurou dari kantor mereka sehingga Kojuurou terpaksa harus kerja paruh waktu setelah pemecatan itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja kalau ia mau kerja full-time tetapi karena harus merawat tuan mudanya yang sejak hari itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya, kerja paruh waktu menjadi satu-satunya opsi. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal besarnya gaji yang ia dapatkan karena gaji itu masih bisa menghidupi mereka atau setidaknya, tuan mudanya itu.

Kedua tangan Bontenmaru mengangkat tubuh mungil Koneko, ingin mengajaknya mandi juga namun Kojuurou melarangnya. Maka bertanyalah si '_Dokuganryuu_' kecil ini, "Memangnya kenapa, Kojuurou? Ia juga harus dimandikan."

Memang sih tubuh Koneko sangat kotor oleh debu tapi…

"Kucing sangat tidak suka air. Saya takut bila ia terkejut karena Bontenmaru-_sama_ menyiramnya dengan air secara tiba-tiba dan mencakar Anda untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal," Kojuurou menjelaskan.

Terkadang, Bontenmaru ini agak keras kepala. Ya… namanya anak laki-laki…

"Tapi, Kojuurou…"

"Bontenmaru-_sama_," tegas Kojuurou sekali lagi, berharap tuannya mau mengerti. Tidak, bukan 'mau' yang dihendaki, tetapi 'harus'.

Bontenmaru mendesah sedih dan meletakkan Koneko turun, membuat kucing itu mendongkakkan kepala, sedikit miring dipenuhi rasa bingung. Bontenmaru berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan Kojuurou- ia membeku saat melihat kucing itu berjalan masuk dan Bontenmaru yang tidak menyadarinya sudah menutup serta mengunci pintu kamar mandi sebelum Kojuurou sempat memperingatkan.

"Loh? Koneko, kau ingin mandi juga?" pertanyaan Bontenmaru menggema di kamar mandi, disusul dengan meong yang mengiyakan dari Koneko.  
"Kojuurou, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Koneko takkan melukaiku," lanjut Bontenmaru pada_caretaker_-nya itu. Jujur, Kojuurou bisa merasakan jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak pada detik itu juga. Seakan telah tewas seketika di TKP. Tapi, yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara air dijalankan, tawa dan meongan senang. Kojuurou mendesah lega dan tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, ingin memasak makan malam sekaligus membiarkan kedua insan di dalam kamar mandi bersenang-senang. Sudah lama sejak terakhir ia mendengar tuan mudanya tertawa gembira seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Meski ia alergi pada kucing, ia berterima kasih dalam hati pada kucing mungil itu karenanya, tuan mudanya bisa merasa senang.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi…

"Koneko, aku baru tahu kalau ada kucing yang suka air," ucapnya pada kucing yang kini sedang berada dalam 'kolam air panas' kecilnya alias baskom berisi air hangat. Sehelai kain hangat yang sedikit basah menempel di dahi masing-masing, yang lebih kecil untuk Koneko tentunya.

"Miaw…," itulah balasan Koneko.

Membuat Bontenmaru hampir melompat melihat keimutan yang ditunjukkan oleh kucing yang sedang berendam dengan nyamannya itu.

"Kapan-kapan, kuajak kau ke tempat permandian air panas," Bontenmaru merendam separuh kepalanya begitu Koneko mengeong, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Oh, betapa inginnya Bontemaru-_kun_ membawa Koneko berendam dalam bak yang sama. Tetapi, ia takut Koneko tidak bisa berenang.

**Kling…  
**  
Koin-koin yang menggantung di sekeliling leher Koneko berdenting akibat saling berbenturan. Bontenmaru mengingat pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia ingin ajukan pada Koneko saat menemukannya tadi siang.

"Koneko," panggilnya, membuat kucing tersebut menoleh ke arahnya, "apakah kau dibuang?" tanyanya tanpa keraguan, malah diluputi rasa ingin tahu.

"Miaw…?" Koneko memiringkan kepalanya.

"…Aku rasa itu artinya kau tidak bertuan sebelumnya," kata Bontenmaru sambil menyisir rambut basahnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Lalu, darimana ia dapatkan kalung itu?" batin Bontenmaru.

Selesai mandi, mereka berdua keluar dari bak masing-masing dan Bontenmaru mengenakan baju mandinya lalu mengeringkan tubuh Koneko memakai hairdryer. Akibatnya, bulu-bulu Koneko menjadi sedikit mengembang, menjadikannya sebuah gumpalan bulu halus orangye yang berjalan serta mengeong. Bontenmaru tertawa melihatnya sementara Koneko mengeong sekali kemudian menggoyangkan seluruh tubuh.

Tuan muda bersama kucingnya keluar dari kamar mandi tepat saat Kojuurou memanggil untuk makan malam. Koneko melompat ke atas meja, ingin melihat tuannya makan malam dengan lahap. Bontenmaru sih tidak ada masalah tapi Kojuurou… ia menyediakan semangkuk makanan kucing, menaruhnya di hadapan Koneko dan duduk sedikit jauh dari Bontenmaru. Bontenmaru tidak mempermasalahkannya sedikitpun, meski dalam hati ia bertanya apa ada gerangan dengan _caretaker_-nya ini. Perutnya yang sudah lapar membatalkan niat bertanya dan Bontenmaru memutuskan untuk fokus makan saja.

Sebentar-sebentar, ia meliriki Koneko yang asyik dengan semangkuk makan malamnya. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat seekor anak kucing (yang asdfjkl _kawaii desu_!) makan, ia sampai lebih tertarik untuk mengobservasi mamalia imut tersebut daripada memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulut sendiri. Menurutnya, mengamati kedua pipi Koneko yang naik-turun sewaktu mengunyah itu sangat menarik. Kojuurou memanggil namanya agar ia sadar dari dunia observasi ilmiahnya dan mulai makan karena jika dibiarkan terus, akan jadi dingin dan tidak enak. Kojuurou '_otou-san_' pasti akan sangat direpotkan nantinya, bukan? Bontenmaru meneruskan makan malamnya sambil kembali ke 'wahana' observasinya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan membuat laporan ilmiah filum _Felis_.

"Bontenmaru-_sama_, apakah hari ini Anda ada perkerjaan rumah dari sekolah?" tanya Kojuurou.

Bontenmaru menggeleng, "Tidak. Kebetulan hari ini Yamamoto-_sensei_ sedang 'baik hati'."

…Pendapat ini pasti sama dengan beberapa di antara kalian atau kalian semua, ya 'kan? Ayo mengaku~

"…Sedang 'baik hati'…?" Kojuurou bahkan sampai heran sendiri.

"Kojuurou, apakah aku boleh menonton hari ini? Sebentar lagi Gundam akan dimulai."

Kojuurou menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam setengah delapan malam. Seharusnya sebentar lagi waktu tidur Bontenmaru tetapi mengingat tiga hal membuatnya mengijinkan.

1. Tidak ada perkerjaan rumah.  
2. Hari ini hari Jum'at.  
3. Ini tayangan sekali seminggu. Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan tuan mudanya tidur larut hari ini demi sederet anime kesukaannya.

Bontenmaru berseru girang dan Koneko mengeong senang, memahami apa yang membuat tuannya senang atau sekedar meramaikan suasana.  
Bontenmaru menaiki tangga kecil di depan wastafel cuci piring yang disediakan khusus untuknya dan meletakkan piring kotor kemudian bersama Koneko lari ke ruang tamu, tidak ingin ketinggalan anime favoritnya.

Saat Kojuurou sedang mencuci piring…

"Ah! Amuro-_san_ tertembak! Ayo, jangan menyerah, Amuro-_san_!"

Kojuurou hanya tertawa pelan mendengar seru dukungan dari tuannya untuk karakter anime Gundam tersebut.

"Awas! Di belakang ada musuh!" seru Bontenmaru dengan heboh.

"Miaw!" begitu pula dengan Koneko.

Mungkin adegan ini juga terjadi pada kalian saat masih anak-anak menonton film Power Rangers. Entah SPD, Jungle Fury atau versi lainnya.

**BOOOMMMM!**

"UWAH!" teriak Bontenmaru tiba-tiba.

"Miaw!" Koneko terkejut oleh kehebohan level over triple-nine Bontenmaru.

_Klang!_

…Bahkan '_otou-san_' sampai menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang ia cuci.

"_Gomen na sai_, Kojuurou!" Bontenmaru yang menyadarinya langsung meminta maaf

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Bontenmaru-_sama_!" Kojuurou buru-buru mengambil sendok tersebut dan mencucinya kembali.

Bontenmaru yang menjadi tidak enak terhadap Kojuurou mematikan T.V. lalu berjalan ke dapur. Koneko mengikuti tuannya. Begitu sampai di dekat Kojuurou, ia menarik apron yang dikenakan oleh Kojuurou, meminta atensi. Kojuurou menoleh untuk menyahuti.

"Apakah Bontenmaru-_sama_ lapar?" tanyanya.

Bontenmaru menggelengkan kepala, berlanjut menyodorkan kedua tangannya dan Kojuurou menyangka bahwa tuan mudanya minta dipeluk namun ternyata maksudnya adalah…

"Aku ingin membantumu, Kojuurou."

Sekarang, Kojuurou yang merasa tidak enak pada tuan mudanya karena hal tadi, tuan mudanya tidak selesai menonton Gundam. Namun, ia tidak protes saat melihat tekad bulat tuan mudanya itu dari sorot mata serta tangan yang terus diulurkan. Kojuurou tersenyum dan mengizinkan tuannya untuk membantu, memberinya lima piring kecil dan menginstruksikan tuannya bahwa ia harus meletakkannya di rak piring yang terpasang di dinding sampingnya. Posisi rak itu cukup rendah untuk Bontenmaru capai tanpa harus menaiki tangga kecil sehingga Bontenmaru bisa meletakkannya tanpa masalah ketinggian.

**Kling... kling!**

Bontenmaru menunduk, melihat Koneko sedang mengusapkan kepalanya ke kaki Bontenmaru, membuat bocah itu merinding geli serta tertawa pelan. Bontenmaru mengambilkan mangkuk yang dipakai oleh koneko dari Kojuurou, menyodorkan pada si kucing sekaligus menginstruksikan padanya agar Koneko bisa meletakkannya sendiri di rak piring.

Dan Koneko langsung menggigit salah satu sisi mulut mangkuk dan membawanya ke rak piring.

…_Kami-sama_! Berapa IQ kucing ini?! Hanya diinstruksikan dengan bahasa manusia tanpa peragaan sedikitpun ia bisa mengerti dan melakukannya?! _Sugoi desu neee_!

Memang lelah rasanya membantu Kojuurou beres-beres namun, Bontenmaru tidak menanggapnya demikian, ia malah menganggapnya kegiatan beres-beres itu seru. Tak apa baginya merasa selelah apapun asalkan ini semua demi membantu Kojuurou yang sudah membesarkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan menurutnya, lelah ini belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan Kojuurou.  
Bayangkan saja; selama kurang lebih empat tahun Kojuurou telah bekerja keras mencari nafkah, merawat Bontenmaru dan kali ini, ditambah lagi dengan seekor anak kucing. Betapa besar pengorbanannya demi tuan muda tersayangnya! Bontenmaru mengetahui perjuangan Kojuurou deminya dan selalu berusaha untuk membantu Kojuurou. Terkadang, ia memijati pundaknya, mengambilkan minum dan membantunya membersihkan tempat tinggal mereka. Yang paling sering ia lakukan adalah mandi sendiri dan merapihkan ranjang sendiri. Tentu saja Kojuurou sangat bangga terhadap tuan mudanya ini. Sebagai _reward_, ia akan mengabulkan apa saja permintaan Bontenmaru, meski sebenarnya tujuan Bontenmaru bukanlah demi itu, Bontenmaru benar-benar tulus membantu sang _Caretaker_. Salah satu permintaan yang Kojuurou kabulkan adalah membiarkan Koneko tinggal di apartemen mereka.

**Ding… Dong…**

Jam 'kakek' berdenting kencang dan rendah, menandakan bahwa jarum panjang sudah menunjuk angka '12'. Dua orang penghuni ruang '497' menoleh, melihat sekarang sudah jam Sembilan tepat dan menurut Kojuurou, sekarang adalah waktu untuk Bontenmaru tidur.

"Bontenmaru-_sama_, sebaiknya Anda tidur sekarang," saran Kojuurou.

"_Hai_!" Bontenmaru menyahuti, "_Oyasumi_, Kojuurou!" ia mengangkat Koneko dan bersamanya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Bontenmaru-_sama_," Kojuurou berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya yang terletak dekat dengan pintu utama.

Lain halnya dengan Kojuurou yang langsung tidur, Bontenmaru lebih memilih bercakap-cakap dengan teman barunya ini sebelum tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Koneko?

"_Nee_… Koneko, apakah kau benar-benar tidak bertuan sebelumnya?" tanya Bontenmaru pada anak kucing yang sedang berbaring di atas tubuh Bontenmaru yang berlapis selimut tebal.

"Miaw…," ngeongnya sebagai _reply_.

"Apakah kau dibuang oleh orang tuamu?"

"Miaw…?"

Bontenmaru mendesah sedih. "Kau menanyakanku? Aku…," kesedihan mulai menguasai dirinya, "aku dibuang oleh _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ setelah kehilangan mata kananku ini," berlanjut meraba kapas yang menutupi mata kanannya itu.

"Miaw?" Koneko terkejut oleh perubahan drastis tuannya. Ia bangun dan berjalan mendekatinya lalu menjilati pipi tuannya.

"Koneko…?" sekali lagi, jilatan dari si empunya nama yang ia terima. Ia menatap Koneko yang ekspresinya seperti mengatakan 'Tenanglah. Aku akan terus bersamamu'. Seulas senyum cerah kembali terpasang di wajah Bontenmaru. "_Arigatou_, Koneko!"

"Miaw!" sekali lagi ia menjilati tuannya dan Bontenmaru langsung memeluknya erat dengan penuh afeksi.

"… Oh iya, Koneko, apakah kau tahu kenapa Kojuurou tadi duduknya sedikit lebih jauh dariku?"

"Miaw…"

Sejujurnya, ia tidak mengerti apa artinya 'miaw' yang terus menjadi jawabannya tetapi, ia terus menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lain sebelum tidur, masuk ke dalam alam mimpi sekaligus beristirahat agar bisa beraktivitas untuk esok hari yang menantinya.

Keesokan harinya, Kojuurou terbangun oleh suara teriakan bocah dan kucing. Ia bergegas melompat dari ranjang dan berlari keluar, menemukan Bontenmaru yang sedang berdiri di atas sofa depan televisi. Kedua tangan kecilnya menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya, ia melirik Kojuurou yang masih berdiri di mulut pintu kamar tidur dengan tatapan khawatir _plus_ panik.

"_A-ano_… Kojuurou…,"

"Bontenmaru-_sama_? Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Kojuurou, khawatir kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada tuan mudanya tadi.

"_Gomen na sai_… Kau pasti terbangun oleh teriakanku," Bontenmaru menundukkan kepala dan tenggelam ke sofa empuk.

Kojuurou mengamati televisi yang masih menyala. Rupanya tuannya berteriak karena ia sedang nonton film _horror_. Pasti karena ia melihat hantu film itu. Kojuurou mendesah dan mendekati tuannya, berlutut di hadapannya dan mengelus kepalanya. Bontenmaru mengangkat kepalanya, menatap _caretaker_ yang tersenyum hangat.

"Saya mengerti kenapa Anda berteriak, Bontenmaru-_sama_," ia mengambil remote dan mengganti saluran televisi. "Tidak apa-apa, Bontenmaru-_sama_. Itu semua hal yang wajar saat menonton film horror," sambungnya.

Bontenmaru mengangguk sekali. "Oh iya, Kojuurou, menu makan pagi hari ini apa?" tanyanya.

Kojuurou berpikir sebentar. "Hmm… Bagaimana kalau _French toast_, Bontenmaru-_sama_?"

Mata Bontenmaru langsung berbinar-binar. "_Hontou_? Aku mau! Sudah lama kita tidak makan_toast_, Kojuurou!"

"Miaw!" dukung Koneko, literal.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menyiapkan terlebih dahulu sarapannya. Bontenmaru-_sama_ lebih baik mandi sekarang."

Bontenmaru mengangguk. "_OK_, Kojuurou!" ia menggendong Koneko lalu berlari masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil satu set pakaian dan Kojuurou segera ke dapur untuk mulai memasak.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan sarapan sudah siap di atas meja makan, tepat saat Bontenmaru datang bersama Koneko ke ruang makan. Bontenmaru langsung duduk di atas bangku dan mulai menyantap sarapan paginya. Dua potong roti panggang, telur setengah matang, segelas susu dan tiga helai beef beacon… hmm… benar-benar cocok untuk mengawali Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini. Sementara untuk Kojuurou, sarapannya sama hanya saja ia minum segelas kopi. Koneko? Kali ini ikan menjadi sarapan sehatnya.

Piring dan gelas kotor diletakkan dalam wastafel dan kedua penghuni apartemen yang sudah bagai bapak-anak bersama-sama mencuci semua peralatan makan yang kotor. Koneko menatap tuannya yang sedang mencuci piring dengan giat, terkadang mengeong untuk mendapatkan atensi tuannya dan berhasil karena Bontenmaru sesekali menoleh ke arahnya disertai seulas senyuman.

"Bontenmaru-_sama_, kelihatannya Koneko ingin bermain denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kalian ke taman saja?"

Bontenmaru mengalihkan perhatian pada _caretaker_-nya. "Tapi, Kojuurou, bukankah kau hari ini harus pergi kerja?"

Kojuurou mengangguk. "Tetapi hari ini jam kerja mulai dari jam sepuluh jadi, tidak ada masalah."

"_I see_…," Bontenmaru mangut-mangut. "_Ok_, Kojuurou!" ia mengangkat Koneko. "Ayo, Koneko!_Let's go_!" ia meletakkan Koneko di atas kepalanya dan berlari keluar sambil merentangkan tangan ala _Superman_. Kojuurou tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku lucu tuannya tersebut.

Di taman, Bontenmaru mengajak Koneko bermain perosotan, ayunan dan beberapa permainan lainnya yang disediakan di taman apartemen. Sebagai penutup, Bontenmaru membeli popcorn rasa campur (karamel dan asin) lalu menikmatinya bersama Koneko sambil duduk di kursi panjang tepi kolam ikan. Awalnya, ia ragu untuk memberi makan popcorn pada Koneko tetapi setelah dicoba satu dan Koneko menyukainya, ia tidak ragu lagi. Ia kembali menguji Koneko dengan memberikannya kedua rasa popcorn itu dan menemukan bahwa Koneko lebih menyukai rasa karamel daripada yang asin alias original. Maka Bontenmaru menyimpulkan bahwa lain kali sebaiknya memesan rasa karamel lebih banyak dibanding asin.

"Koneko, coba tangkap!" ia melempar sebiji popcorn agak tinggi dan Koneko melompat, berhasil memasukkan popcorn tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Bontenmaru bertepuk tangan. Ia merasa baru saja menjadi seorang pawang singa seperti mereka yang di sirkus. "_Good job_!" pujinya sambil mengelus kepala Koneko. Koneko mengeong senang dan menjilati telapak tangan Bontenmaru.

**.**

"Bontenmaru-_sama_," pesan Kojuurou melalui telepon. "Hari ini saya akan pulang lebih terlambat. Nanti saya akan pesan makanan untuk diantar kemari."

"_Hai_, Kojuurou!"

"Ah ya, ingat, jangan pernah buka pintu untuk seorang yang tidak kau kenal kecuali yang mengantar makanan, mengerti?"

"_Hai_, _I get it_, Kojuurou!"

"Miaw!"

Telpon ditutup setelah Kojuurou memberi dua-tiga pesan tambahan. Kedua penghuni kamar '497' tersebut melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu dan Bontenmaru menyalakan T.V., memencet tombol '+' beberapa kali sampai ke channel yang diinginkannya. Hari ini, mungkin dirinya bisa tidur sedikit lebih malam dari biasanya.

Atau tidak.

"…Karena Hataraku Maou-sama sudah tamat, jadi tidak ada anime untuk hari ini," keluh Bontenmaru sambil melemparkan remote ke sofa. "Lebih baik tidur lebih awal hari ini." ia tutup dengan sebuah desahan.

Niatnya sih tidur jam sembilan tetapi malah sudah ketiduran sejak jam delapan malam akibat terlalu bosan. T.V. masih menyala, terus menyiarkan acara-acara televisi dan mengeluarkan suara tetapi tidak mengganggu tidur sang Tuan muda sama sekali. Ia sudah terlalu dalam menjelajahi alam mimpi.

**PRANG!**

Suara itu terhitung keras, membuat Bontenmaru terpanjat sampai hampir melompat. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, menyadari Koneko tidak berada di sampingnya. _Apakah Koneko memecahkan piring_, tanyanya dalam hati.  
Maka, Bontenmaru yang penasaran beranjak dari sofa, melangkah menuju arah dapur.

"Koneko, kau'kah itu…-!" kalimatnya mati saat ia melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

Seorang pria bertopeng hitam dan…

"KONEKO!"

Bukan main _shock_-nya Bontenmaru saat melihat kondisi Koneko yang terkapar di permukaan lantai. Sebuah luka dalam nan fatal terdapat di perutnya, darah segar mengalir keluar dari luka tersebut. Mulut Bontenmaru menganga, tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berlari menuju mahluk malang itu.

Pria bertopeng hitam itu berbalik, menyadari bahwa si penghuni rumah tepat berada tidak jauh darinya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam belati kini mempererat genggamannya. Perlahan, ia berjalan menuju Bontenmaru yang tengah berjongkok di sebelah Koneko.

"Kenapa… KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADA KONEKO?!" geram Bontenmaru dipenuhi kemarahan dan kesedihan. Air mata berurai dari kelopak mata, menuruni pipinya.

Tawa pelan sebagai jawaban. "Ia menggangguku," lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi belatinya. "SEKARANG GILIRANMU, BOCAH!" dilanjutkan dengan menghunuskan belati tajam itu ke arah Bontenmaru.

Bontenmaru memejamkan mata kirinya, menahan ketakutan dalam dirinya.

**BUAGH!**

"ARGH!"

**BRAAKKK!**

Bontenmaru yang masih merinding ketakutan berusaha menguasai dirinya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya, melihat seorang pria berjaket merah berdiri di hadapannya, masih dengan pose menghunus tinju. Ia juga menyadari bahwa pria bertopeng hitam yang hendak merampok rumahnya kini sudah tidak ada. Tembok dapur juga jebol, membuat Bontenmaru berpikir bahwa pria di hadapannya ini telah menghajar pria itu sekuat mungkin hingga seperti ini.  
Dirinya masih diliputi kebingungan akan siapa pria ini, darimana datangnya dan apa yang terjadi saat pria itu berbalik. Kedua mata coklatnya menatap sayu Bontenmaru namun, tergambar jelas bahwa dibalik kedua mata itu, tersimpan rasa sedih sekaligus lega.

"_Gomen na sai_…," pria misterius itu mengawali. "Apakah aku… telah membuat Masamune-_dono_… khawatir… lagi…?" tanyanya dengan sedih sebelum ambruk dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi…

KONEKO?!

Bontenmaru sebenarnya masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang telah terjadi namun ia lebih mementingkan kondisi kucing yang ternyata jelmaan manusia tersebut. "KONEKO!" kedua tangan kecilnya mengangkat tubuh kucing tersebut, menyebabkan warna merah darah menghiasi telapak tangan hingga turun ke lengan. "Bertahanlah!" dengan panik dan berurai air mata, ia berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju toko hewan.

Sesampainya di sana, langsung ia dobrak pintu tersebut, membuat _jii-san _terkejut sampai hampir tersedak kopi.

"Bontenmaru-kun?"

"_JII-SAN_! KONEKO!"

Rasa terkejut _jii-san_ bertambah begitu melihat Koneko yang bersimbah darah. Ia langsung menyuruh Bontenmaru meletakkan Koneko di atas ranjang sementara ia sendiri mengambil peralatan pengobatan.

"_JII-SAN_! KONEKO AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA, BUKAN?!"

_Jii-san_ sendiri ragu untuk menjawabnya. Melihat kondisi kucing itu yang separah demikian… maka ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan pahit, "_Jii-san_ ragu ia sanggup melewati kondisi kritis ini," tangannya dengan lihai menjahit luka, lalu mengoles obat dan membalut dengan perban. "Kita hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia bisa melewatinya."

Maka meledaklah tangisan Bontenmaru yang sungguh menyayat hati. Ia jatuh berlutut di atas lantai, menangis meraung-raung. _Jii-san _berusaha menenangkannya namun hanya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Hidup matinya Koneko… kini ditentukan oleh _Kami-sama_.

Bontenmaru yang terlalu lelah karena terus menangis akhirnya ketiduran. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, ia masih tetap menangis, air mata sesekali menetes dari kelopak mata. _Jii-san_menelpon Kojuurou, menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. Tentu saja Kojuurou yang mendengarnya langsung datang.

**.**

Bontenmaru akhirnya bangun. Tetapi, begitu ia membuka matanya, yang ia lihat hanyalah dunia yang berwarna putih, tanpa ujung dan sudut. Dunia itu begitu hening, sempat membuatnya takut tetapi, yang ia lebih bisa rasakan bukanlah ketakutan melainkan… kehangatan, kesedihan dan rasa gembira yang dicampur jadi satu, menimbulkan semacam perasaan yang begitu… _nano-nano _istilahnya.

Kebingungannya terpecahkan saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Masamune-_dono_," panggil suara itu dengan ramah.

Bontenmaru menoleh, melihat pria yang tadi menolongnya dan Koneko yang sedang tidur dalam pangkuannya. "Koneko!" Ia berjalan mendekati pria tersebut. "Syukurlah kau tidak-"

"Masamune-_dono_," potong pria tersebut. "Koneko ini sudah… mati…," lanjutnya dengan pahit.

Lantas, Bontenmaru tidak mempercayainya. "KAU BOHONG,_ NII-SAN_!" bentaknya disertai mengacungkan jari telunjuk. "MEMANGNYA SIAPA KAU? _KAMI-SAMA_ YANG MENENTUKAN HIDUP MATINYA KONEKO?! KAU INGIN MERENGUTNYA DARIKU?!"

Pria tersebut tidak menghilangkan senyuman hangat dari wajahnya, malah memperlebarnya. "_Iie_, aku tidak bermaksud demikian," jawabnya. "Aku dan kucing ini memanglah satu jiwa dan raga."

Makin bingunglah Bontenmaru yang masih kecil.

Pria tersebut menunduk untuk menatap Koneko, tangan kanannya mengelus badan kucing oranye tersebut. "Sebentar lagi, kami berdua akan _pergi_," tambahnya.

"Ma-maksud _nii-san_…?"

Pria tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Maaf telah menyusahkan Masamune-_dono_selama ini. Aku sungguh berterima kasih atas semua yang telah kau perbuat padaku, dalam wujud cinta kasih pada kucing ini."

Sungguh menyayat hati Bontenmaru.

"Masamune-_dono_ telah menolongku dari hujan waktu itu, memberiku tempat tinggal dan makan serta mengajakku bermain, menonton dan banyak hal lagi. Kau telah memberikan kehidupan yang begitu baik, perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan. Setiap kali bersama Masamune-_dono_, aku selalu merasa senang; sangat senang. Dan akhirnya, aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum kembali." Kalimatnya dilanjutkan dengan nada sedih.

"Tetapi, aku malah mengembalikan semua itu dengan kesedihan. Aku… memanglah jahat, bukankah begitu, Masamune-_dono_?" tanyanya. "Aku-lah penjahat yang telah merengut senyum Masamune-_dono_ yang sangat sulit untuk didapatkan kembali, telah merengut kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya pernah sirna dari hidupmu dan juga… membuatmu kembali tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan tangisan."

Bontenmaru menundukkan kepala, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan erat-erat.

"Aku benar-benar jahat, Masamune-"

"KALAU KAU JAHAT, KENAPA KAU MENYELAMATKANKU DARI PERAMPOK ITU?!" potong Bontenmaru, membuat pria di hadapannya terpana. "ORANG JAHAT TIDAK MUNGKIN MENYELAMATKAN SESEORANG YANG SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA! _NII-SAN_ BUKANLAH ORANG JAHAT!"

"Masamune-_dono_…"

"JADI, JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN BAHWA DIRIMU ADALAH ORANG JAHAT, _NII-SAN_!" tambah Bontenmaru, kali ini telah mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan seberapa sedih dirinya sekarang. "Jangan... katakan...," lanjutnya sambil mengusap air mata.

Pria tersebut terdiam sejenak sebelum berdiri, berjalan mendekati Bontenmaru lalu berjongkok di hadapannya. Tangan kanan mengelus pipi Bontenmaru, ibu jari menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipi. "_Gomen na sai_, Masamune-_dono_, aku telah membuatmu kembali menangis."

"_Nii-san_…," Bontenmaru memeluk pria tersebut.

"Aku, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura… bahkan di kehidupan kali ini, tidak mampu membuatmu terus tersenyum," pria bernama Yukimura itu mengelus rambut bocah yang dipeluknya, air mata tak bisa ia bendung lagi. "Aku bertekad membuat Masamune-_dono_ terus tersenyum di kehidupan selanjutnya tetapi… lagi-lagi, gagal…," isak tangis menghentikan kalimatnya. "Aku kembali membuatmu menangisi kematianku, merengut seluruh kebahagiaanmu…"

Bontenmaru tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Yukimura.

"Lebih baik, daripada terus seperti ini… Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan Masamune-_dono_. Daripada terus kembali membuatmu menangis, lebih baik aku benar-benar sirna, tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

"YUKIMURA _NII-SAN_! HENTIKAN!" bentak Bontenmaru. "BUKANLAH KAU YANG MEMBUATKU MENANGIS! INI HANYA KARENA DEBU! HANYA KARENA DEBU; KUTEKANKAN!"

Yukimura begitu tergerak hatinya mendengarnya. Bahkan demi membuat dirinya merasa tidak bersalah, Bontenmaru sampai berkata seperti itu. Di satu sisi, ingin sekali Yukimura berkata '_baka_'.

"Aku… Aku sungguh senang… Aku senang sekali karena ada kau dan Koneko…," lanjut Bontenmaru tanpa bisa menyembunyikan isak tangis dan nada sedih. "_Nii-san_ telah menolongku…," ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Yukimura. "Kau telah mengembalikan senyumanku, tawaku, dan banyak perasaan yang telah kupendam sejak _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_membuangku…," ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Jadi… _Nii-san_… kau jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi…"

"..._Hai_, Masamune-_dono_…," Yukimura mengelus rambut bocah tersebut. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Ia melepas pelukan, berjalan mundur dan memeluk Koneko. Kemudian berbalik, menatap lekat Bontenmaru yang masih menangis. "_Gomen na sai_, Masamune-_dono_… Kami harus _pergi_… sekarang," ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku berharap, kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya," setetes air mata jatuh dari dagu Yukimura.

"Kita akan kembali bermain," perlahan, tubuhnya menghilang.

"Menonton," dilanjutkan dengan kedua kaki.

"Belajar," perut dan kedua tangan menjadi transparan.

"Dan bercanda bersama, Masamune-_dono_!" sebelum dirinya benar-benar sirna, meninggalkan Bontenmaru sendirian pada akhirnya.

"_Nii-san_… _Nii-san_…," Bontenmaru berlutut. "_NII-SAAAAAANNNN_!"

"_NII-SAN_!" Bontenmaru berteriak seketika ia membelakkan mata, terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Bontenmaru-_sama_!"

Bontenmaru menoleh ke samping, menatap _caretaker_-nya. "Kojuurou! Bagaimana Koneko?! Bagaimana dia?!" sangking kalutnya, ia sampai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kojuurou.

"Bontenmaru-sama! Tenangkan dirimu!" Kojuurou mengcengkram erat kedua bahu Bontenmaru. "Koneko sudah…," ia sendiri juga takut mengeluarkan kalimat yang terdengar tabu untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Bontenmaru memeluk caretaker-nya, menangis dalam rangkulang hangat orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah kandungnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah setelah hari ini, ia masih sanggup mengeluarkan senyuman seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat Koneko atau Sanada Yukimura masih hidup.

The end…

* * *

**A/N: ****_IDK_**** tentang apakah ini akan ada sequel-nya. Kalaupun ada, berencana hanya kurang dari 2k words, bahkan kemungkinan besar 1k words. We'll see later.**

**Dan oh, saya membayangkan seorang Masamune kecil aka Bontenmaru yang sifatnya itu anak baik banget LOL. Oke, soal bagaimana dia bisa bahasa Inggris di cerita ini, itu karena Kojuurou yang mengajarkannya.**

**Yep, berdasarkan catatan sejarah, nama kecil Masamune adalah Bontenmaru. Sedangkan Yukimura adalah Benmaru. Jadi, jika saya lain kali bikin fict pakai nama 'Benmaru' atau 'Bontenmaru', harap Anda tidak bingung lagi...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Extra notes yang bakal bikin saya dihajar habis-habisan: Saya harap Anda menangis pada bagian akhirnya… *siapin helem sebelum hujan tinju***


End file.
